In furnaces which produce ashes, it is necessary to remove the ashes from the furnace for disposal. While it is possible to allow the ashes to accumulate and then remove them periodically, it is known to provide a continuous conveyer-type element for continual removal of ashes.
Because the ashes are typically hot and caustic, prior devices which engage the ashes have suffered various maintenance difficulties.